


Babysitting

by LadyAriadna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: What’s a little girl doing in this park alone this late at night?





	1. Find a Chocobo Lover

Prompto knew it was late. He was on his way back from Insomnia to Hammerhead after delivering some supplies to a client when, on a whim, he decided to pass by the Memorial Park. He made sure to call Cindy and tell her he’ll be staying at Insomnia that night. Though it’s been eight years since the everlasting darkness, his goddess of gears would still worry.

As soon as he walked in, Prompto knew he needed to capture the ethereal mood that enveloped the park. The full moon was lovely and high up in the night sky. He’s surrounded by sylleblossoms from Tenebrae as if he’s walking in a sea of blue flowers. The overhead lights casted a soft glow that complements the moonlight. It’s definitely a perfect photo opportunity.

_Aaahhh! Love the lighting!_

Prompto made his way to the middle of the park where a lake and a small dock was made. Fireflies merrily flew around the lily pods. It is a perfect fishing spot in honor of Noctis, The Last King of Lucis.

“There’s no day that I don’t miss you, buddy. You would’ve loved to fish here.” A sigh and a sad smile later, Prompto set up his equipment. As he was looking through his viewfinder, he saw movement: a little girl trying to catch a frog. She had black hair and the bluest of eyes that narrowed as she was looking for the frog that got away from her.

Confused, he checked his watch for the time then looked around the area for the girl’s guardians. When he found none, Prompto looked back at the girl who was gently beckoning for the frog to come out of its hiding place. _What’s a little girl doing in this park alone this late at night?_

“Hey, kiddo,” he said in his most non-threatening tone as he walked towards the girl, “are you ok? It’s late. Where are your parents?”

“I’m looking for rainbow frogs.” She said not letting her eyes off the small hole were a frog hid. “Papa said there are rainbow frogs and I’m going to catch one!”

Prompto smiled as he remembered the time he and his brothers looked all over Eos for those illusive frogs. It felt like a lifetime ago.

“Rainbow frogs are really rare. I only saw them outside Insomnia.”

“Really? Do they change color when-” she gasped as she looked up at Prompto. He was surprised when the girl suddenly ran up to him and held his right hand in both of hers. “I finally found you!”

“Huh? Should I know you?”

“Papa said I can rely on people that really loves chocobos.” She said as she pointed at the Prompto’s chocobo-themed shirt, bracelet, bandana… well almost all of him.

“Ok, you found one chocobo lover right here.” He laughed as he knelt in front of the girl. “What’s your name?”

“Aurora.” She smiled and curtsied. “It is lovely to meet you, sir.”

Prompto chuckled. “That’s a pretty name, Aurora. Name’s Prompto. What are you doing here? Are you lost?”

“No, I’m on an adventure.”

“There’s no one with you?”

“They can’t come with me. So I - oh, I almost forgot!” Aurora suddenly ran back to the frog’s hiding place, knelt and looked inside. “It’s gone!”

“Don’t worry. It’s just around here. You can come back with your parents in the morning.” Prompto patted Aurora’s head.

“I can’t go home yet!” She looked at Prompto so fast he worried she’ll injure her neck. “I’m not done with my adventure!” Aurora gave him, in Prompto’s opinion, the most effective puppy-dog eyes he’s ever seen. Oddly, it is both familiar and foreign to him. “Will you come with me?”

“Aurora, I,” he looked at the girl and he swore her eyes got bigger, like three times bigger. He sighed, “Fine, but after we’re done, I’ll get you home. Ok?”

“Yes.” She agreed.

“Ok, what do you want to do?”

“Since I lost the frog I’ve been trying to catch and there are no rainbow frogs here,” she stood and walked towards the lake, “please, help me catch fireflies.” 

The kid’s smile was contagious. Prompto smiled with her as a particular memory went in the forefront of his mind. He walked around looking for the best firefly to catch, “Gotcha! I’m tellin’ ya, I’m the best firefly catcher in all of Eos. My buddy and I used to do this years ago.”

“Buddy?” Aurora asked as she looked for an easy firefly to catch herself.

“Yeah, my best friend.”

\---

Thirty minutes and five fireflies caught - and released - later, Prompto decided he should take her home already.

“Alright! We caught you some fireflies. It’s time to go home.” 

“I’m hungry.” Aurora blasted her puppy-dog eyes on Prompto again. “Will you take me to a restaurant?”

“Huh?”

“I heard Insomnia has the best restaurants in Eos. Will you take me to one, Uncle Prompto?” Aurora pouted this time. “Please?”

 _Gods, this kid already got me wrapped around her little finger._ He sighed.

“Ok, I know a better place than any restaurant here but, after eating you’ll let me take you home. Promise?”

“Promise!”


	2. Try a New Recipeh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prompto, you’re going on 40, surely you can handle a willful eight year old girl.”

Ignis sighed as he gently laddled the stew in a bowl.

“I swear Iggy, I tried but her persuading powers are so great!” He heard Prompto hit his head on the kitchen island while their little guest giggled and waited for her meal. Ignis really didn’t mind cooking for their young friend, especially since she graciously asked. What he disapproved of was how Prompto handled the situation.

“Prompto, you’re going on 40, surely you can handle a willful eight year old girl.”

“Duuuuude...” Ignis smiled a little at that indignant tone. “Unlike you, I don’t have years of practice from taking care of Noct. And, she called me Uncle Prompto. I think it’s sweet.”

“Well, I’ll give you that. Here you go, dear.” Ignis carefully laid the bowl in front of Aurora knowing exactly where she’s situated.

“Thank you Uncle Iggy.”

“You’re very welcome.” Ignis smiled. “After you’re done, we need to take you home. You’re parents must be so worried.”

“But I haven’t yet-”

“Aurora, you promised.” Prompto reminded her.

“Ok,” she sighed and started eating. Ignis heard her gasp after her first bite. “This is amazing! Is this one of your new recipehs?”

“What?” Ignis was flabbergasted while Prompto laughed so hard Ignis was surprised he haven’t heard the telltale sound of a body hitting the kitchen floor.

“Oh my Gods!” Prompto tried to control his laughter so he can properly speak. “It’s been a long time since I last heard someone say it that way!” Ignis’ intuition however is telling him something; something impossible.

“Aurora, where did you hear-”

“Oh, Papa always say it that way. It’s funny!” She giggled as she continued to eat her stew.

“What’s his-”

“I’m home!” Aranea walked in the kitchen and pecked Ignis on his cheek. “Argh! Remind me why I took this director job again. The only competent people are Biggs and Wedge. The rest are sh-”

“Aranea dear, I would like you to meet Aurora.” Ignis cut in before young ears hear more. “Aurora, this is my wife, Aranea.”

Aurora gracefully climbed off her stool and walked towards Aranea. “My name is Aurora,” she said as she curtsied, “It is nice to meet you.”

“Wow! I think that’s the first time someone curtsied to me.” Aranea voiced her amazement, “You don’t have to do that, ok? I’m not royalty or anything.”

“Ok!” Aurora acquiesced. Though Aranea was awed by the girl’s manners, Ignis found it curiouser and curiouser.

“It has been a while since such good manners were displayed by one so young.”

“Oh,” Aurora bashfully answered, “Mama taught me. She said, a young lady must always have impa, impes… ummm…”

“Impeccable.”

“Impeccable manners. Thank you Uncle Iggy!”

“You are welcome.”

\---

Aranea was annoyed that she wasn’t informed of Aurora’s situation beforehand. “You know I can help, right?” Ignis can imagine her stance, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed as she questioned him for information.

“I understand.” He sought to placate her ire. “However, I also know you’re busy as it is so I asked Gladio. He has more connections.”

“Oh, right. Like the Minister of Defense isn’t busy enough.” That deadpan tone was not a good sign. “It’s just that-” she sighed.

“What is it?” Ignis asked as he gently pulled Aranea away from Prompto and Aurora. He could hear those two chatting excitedly over chocobos.

“Our son’s around her age and,” she answered, “as a mother, I can’t imagine how horrible it would be to lose a child.”

“I know,” he rubbed his wife’s arms to assure her, “which is why we’re doing our best to return her to her family, alright?”

“Fine. Let me know as soon as there’s a lead, got it?” There’s the commanding wife he loves.

“I will.” he smiled.

“You know,” Aranea turned towards Aurora and Prompto, “she looks familiar.”

“Perhaps you saw her while at work.”

“Maybe. I’ll wrack my brain and-” Aranea suddenly stopped. Ignis was about to ask when he heard Aurora’s voice.

“Ummm, can I call you Aunt Aranea?”

“O-of course sweetie!” Ignis chuckled, amused by his wife’s reaction.

“Thank you!” Aurora hugged her tight then bounded back to Prompto.

“I think, I know why she looks familiar.” Aranea said after a few seconds of contemplative silence.

“Where did you see her?” Ignis felt hope that they can return Aurora back to her family at once.

“No, I didn’t see her somewhere.” He felt her hesitate. “Nevermind, I don’t think it will help.”

“Every information will help,” her urged her to continue, “it might be that she looks like someone you know.”

“Oh she does look like someone we know. It’s just, it’s impossible.” Ignis’ gut instinct flared once again at his wife’s response. “Different hairstyle and hair color but she does look like her.”

“Who?”

“The Last Oracle.”


	3. Dub a Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio swore as soon as he saw the kid’s parents, they’ll get a stern lecture.

Gladio hoped this is not a case of child abandonment. He called all major police headquarters in all of Insomnia’s districts but there were no missing person cases with the kid’s description. He did ask them to let him know as soon as a case was filed that matches the information he sent. He even used his position and asked the Insomnian military to assist. Maybe the parents were not home yet and didn’t know the kid wandered off on her own. He thought of when Prompto was a kid and knew his were not the only parents in Insomnia that extensively work away from home.

For the meantime, he drove to Iggy’s house to, not only meet the girl, but to give them an update. As soon as he walked in the Scientia’s living room though, he stopped short.

“Hey there, big guy!” Prompto sat on the floor, grin wide and ribbons on his hair. “We’re having a tea party with Carby. Want to join us?” He said as he pointed at the stuffed Carbuncle doll that sat beside him.

“Pass.” He looked around and did not find the girl or Iggy. “Where’s-” He was interrupted by someone tugging his pants. He looked down and saw the biggest most innocent blue eyes he’s ever seen.

“You’re so tall!” She said in wonder. _Yup, she’s like Iris, the type that would wander off._

Gladio knelt in front of the girl with a smile. “Want to know what’s it like to be tall?” The girl nodded enthusiastically. Gladio then lifted her and let her seat on his shoulders. She squealed with delight as Gladio walked around the room.

“Ah, you’re here Gladio,” Iggy said as he walked in from the kitchen, “would you like some tea or perhaps a beer?”

“I’ll go with beer,” he said as he stopped to let the girl try and reach the chandelier.

“Alright,” he nodded as he walked back towards the kitchen, “Aurora, meet Gladio. Gladio, Aurora.”

“Gladdy’s my knight!” Aurora happily declared. Gladio laughed at that. He then lifted her off his shoulders. He gently put her down and knelt with one knee in front of her.

“I would gladly protect you my little princess.” Gladio said, complete with a salute. Aurora giggled as she hugged him tight. 

“Uncle Gladdy!”

\---

It took some time before Aurora tired herself. She had tea party with Prompto. After that she held onto Gladio’s biceps like a makeshift jungle gym. In the end, she asked Iggy for bedtime stories. It turned into a re-telling of their journey eighteen years ago. Prompto told wild tales, mostly exaggerations, that made Aurora laugh. She asked so many questions about the world outside the city though which means she hadn’t been away from Insomnia.

“Once you’re back home, you should ask your parents for a trip.” Prompto said. Aurora nodded happily at that.

Gladio’s amazed that, despite the circumstances, the kid seemed carefree; excited even, like she’s in an adventure. Most kids would have been devastated. Gods know Iris was distraught when she got lost. He’s relieved to see the kid can still laugh. Gladio swore as soon as he saw the kid’s parents, they’ll get a stern lecture.

As Aurora slept in Iggy’s guestroom, the three friends opened a cold one as they discussed what to do next.

“Isn’t it weird that she doesn’t even have a cellphone?” Prompto asked. “I mean, even toddlers have cellphones these days.”

“Yeah, or maybe they can’t afford to give the kid one.” Gladio said as he opened his third can of beer. “Or, they just didn’t want her to have a phone. Dad didn’t give Iris one when she was a kid. Did you buy your son a cellphone Iggy?”

“No,” he answered, “seven is too early an age to have a cellphone. It is a distraction from his studies.” _Typical Iggy._

“Sure would have made this thing easier if she got one though.” Prompto sighed, “Or at least give us a phone number. Even better, an address.”

Gladio did find it odd. Every time they asked Aurora for any details of home, she would just giggle then get distracted by something else that interested her. She doesn’t seem like an abused kid avoiding to go home. Sometimes though, she would just say she can’t go home without completing her adventure.

“The guys from the police and the military’s giving me hourly updates and so far, there are no leads or any missing person reports with her description.” The guys fell silent at that, all of them lost in their thoughts.

“I have to say though,” Prompto started, “I’m getting attached. I want to get her home of course but she just felt so familiar to me. I hope we’ll get to see her again after this.” Gladio smiled at that. He felt the same. From the first time he saw the kid, she reminded him of simpler days; those days in the Citadel taking care of a princely brat. He was about to ask Iggy what he thought when he noticed his friend’s frown.

“What are you thinking about Iggy?” It took some time for Gladio to get a response, as if he’s looking for the right words to say. Unusual for someone like Iggy.

“Does she,” a hesitant pause, “does she look familiar to you?”

Gladio and Prompto looked at each other. Both frowned and considered Iggy’s question. After a few seconds of silence, Iggy continued.

“When Aranea saw Aurora, she said the girl looked like someone we know. Different hair style and color but, the child looks like her.”

“Who?” For some reason, Gladio felt a bit of apprehension.

“Lady Lunafreya.”

“That’s impossible, Iggy.” Gladio didn’t mean to sound harsh.

“I know!” Iggy said in turn, “There are millions of people in this world and it is possible that someone else may look like Lady Lunafreya. I just thought, if things were different… If Noct and the Lady did wed, wouldn’t they have a daughter like Aurora?”

That question left them speechless; their minds conjuring different scenarios of “what ifs”.

“If only.” Prompto sighed. Years have passed and the hurt’s still there. Every time Gladio sees the Citadel, he can’t help but feel like someone punched his guts. They all missed Noct so much.

Gladio didn’t have to add his thoughts in the matter. He just sipped his beer along with his brothers, lost in their reminiscing and sadness.

\---

Gladio woke up when he felt someone incessantly shake him. He groaned as he opened his eyes, a little bit disoriented and wondered why he’s in Iggy’s living room. Looked like all three of them fell asleep where they sat the night before.

“Uncle Gladdy, please wake up!” Aurora seemed in a hurry. “Please!”

“What is it?” Gladio sat straight and alert due to old habits of expecting danger; ready to be a shield and protect. The others stirred awake as well. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to get home. Now.”

“Ok, got it.” Gladio stood and looked for his jacket and car keys. “Where’s home, Aurora?”

“The Citadel.”


	4. Return at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Prompto said in astonishment.

According to the radio, it’s the break of dawn when they drove with Aurora towards the Citadel. Gladio was behind the wheel while Iggy’s at the passenger seat. Prompto then sat with a fidgeting Aurora in the backseat.

Ignis was perplexed. _Why would the child’s parents tell their daughter to meet her at the Citadel staircase at dawn?_

“Isn’t the Citadel closed to the public?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, since it’s declared as a national heritage site, no one is allowed entrance to the Citadel except for special cases. And besides from us three, only a few people have access.” Gladio answered. Ignis’ mind made a list of names with Citadel access that may be related to Aurora.

Prompto hummed then noisily turned to the girl beside him, “Are you sure you have to be in the Citadel? Maybe they mean just the front gate.”

“Mama and Papa said someone will open the gates for me,” she said, “I just have to get there on time.”

That nagging feeling is back and it compelled him to ask, “Aurora? Who are your parents?” He wasn’t able to get the answer for Aurora suddenly exclaimed.

“We’re here!” Gladio hit the brakes and as soon as the car stopped, Ignis heard a car door open. Aurora jumped out and ran towards what he surmised to be the gates. What he didn’t expect however is a bark of a dog.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Prompto said in astonishment. “Umbra?!”

\---

 _No way!_ Gladio stood stunned as he watched Aurora and Umbra enthusiastically greet one another. At first he thought it’s a different dog but this one has the same green harness used to carry around Noct and Lady Lunafreya’s notebook and the green bandana in his left front leg.

After greeting Aurora, Umbra then turned towards the gate, pushed it open then stepped aside to let Aurora pass. She then skipped and walked into the Citadel grounds not before patting Umbra’s head one last time.

“Let’s go guys.” Gladio intended to follow the kid to make sense of what’s going on. Ignis and Prompto followed suit. 

\---

The sun continued to light the Citadel as they walked towards their destination. It was a long way from the front gates to the grand staircase. Memories of the battle against Ifrit and Noct’s final words rushed in as they steadily closed the distance. But as Prompto squinted, he didn’t see anyone else there, that is, not until the sunlight reached the courtyard.

At the bottom of the stairs, appearing transparent at first to solid as if a veil was gently lifted, were two figures. One wore white and the taller one wore black. Prompto can’t help but tear up. Despite the years, he recognized them.

“Mama! Papa!” Aurora ran the rest of the way to meet the pair and as she reached the lady in white, she laughed and launched herself into open and welcoming arms. “I’m home!” The lady’s laughter was angelic as she carried the girl in her arms. Aurora then turned towards the man and let him hug her tight.

\---

Both Gladio and Prompto stopped walking and that prompted Ignis to stop as well. From what he can hear, Aurora was already with her parents. What he found odd however was the silence from the two other men. And was that a sniffle coming from Prompto?

“What’s going on?” He demanded for an answer. The answer he received though was not the one he expected. It was a voice he haven’t heard for over eight years.

“Thanks for taking care of my daughter, guys.” The man said as he walked towards the group.

_No… This is impossible…_

“Noctis?” Ignis didn’t dare to hope.

“It is me Iggy.”

“Noct!” Prompto cried and was about to run towards Noct when he was stopped.

“Wait! I’m sorry. The veil may be thin now but it is still here separating the afterlife and your world.” Noct sadly warned, “It is not your time be in this side yet.”

“Understood.” Ignis said, shoulder slumped, “We miss you terribly, Noct.”

“So do I.” He sighed, “I miss you guys.”

\---

“You’re an idiot for letting your daughter wander around on her own.” Gladio did swore to give a lecture, didn’t he? He also didn’t want to let this brief reunion turn to a depressing one. He deemed it a success when Noct chuckled.

“Well, I knew you guys will be there for her.” Noct smiled, “She really wanted to meet you all. Then Luna and I found out last night was one of those rare and limited times when the veil will be so thin that one can go through worlds. We had Umbra guide and look out for her the whole time.”

_Well, he’s not a complete idiot then._

\---

“Looks like being married is good on you, buddy!” Prompto smiled as he wiped his tears away. This is supposed to be a happy reunion, even if it is a short one. “Hey, you did promise me I’ll meet Lady Lunafreya, remember?”

“Did I? I don’t think so.”

“Hey!” _Seriously?!_

“Just kidding.” Noct laughed as he looked back at his beautiful wife. Lady Lunafreya gently put Aurora down. She then took her daughter’s hand and walked towards Prompto.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for taking care of Aurora.” She bowed then looked at Prompto her smile wide and carefree, “and Prompto, I really appreciate the time you took care of Pryna.”

“Aaawww, shucks. It was nothing.” He heard the other guys chortle. He was about to ask them to quit it when he noticed that the family in front of them were starting to fade. “Noct?”

“Looks like time’s up.” He looked up as the sun continue to rise. “I don’t expect you guys to get here anytime soon, alright?”

“Gotcha, buddy!” He felt the tears in his eyes again.

“Got it! It will take a long time before I kick the bucket.” Gladio confidently said.

“The people still needed guidance from us. We won’t let you down, Your Majesties.” Ignis saluted.

“We know you won’t.” Noct smiled then looked at Aurora, “Alright, kiddo. Say goodbye to your uncles.”

“Bye Uncle Gladdy, Uncle Iggy, Uncle Prompto.” She did a little curtesy at the end.

“You take care, ok?” Prompto waved.

“Bye, little princess. Always listen to your mother.”

“Always eat your vegetables.”

“I will,” Aurora giggled. 

Noct nodded towards his brothers then carried Aurora in his arms and he took Luna’s hand. The family climbed the stairs towards the Citadel doors as they fade away. The last thing Prompto saw was Aurora’s waving hand.

Prompto stopped waving with a sigh. “Well, I just want to say I’m definitely her favorite uncle.”

“Says the guy that almost dropped her while giving a piggy-back ride.” Gladio smirked and started to walk back towards the car.

“Hey! The important thing is I didn’t drop her. Besides, she met me first. We had a longer time bonding.” Prompto walked beside Gladio.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Iggy said he followed, “My stew would definitely be more memorable than catching fireflies.”

“Not you too Iggy!”

All three men laughed as they walked out of the Citadel grounds. Though they will never stop missing Noctis, they knew their brother is well, happy and at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel is available. Please check out [Princess on a Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385511). Thank you!


End file.
